


Pleasing Dean Winchester

by WinchestersRaven



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Castiel, Complete, Dom!Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Masochism, No Sadism, Smut, Sub!Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersRaven/pseuds/WinchestersRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak, the personal assistant to the director of Sales and Marketing, has one job: to keep Dean Winchester happy. What lengths will he go to fill that request?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the second time I have ever written smut. So I apologize in advance if it totally blows. I took this prompt to challenge myself and I'm happy I completed it.

Castiel Novak, the personal assistant to the director of Sales and Marketing, had one job: to keep Dean Winchester happy. He was good at his job, quite exceptional at it actually. He had been at the company for six months and was handpicked by Mr. Winchester himself.

Castiel was on call at all hours for his boss, but he had no complaints. If Dean Winchester needed something in the middle of the night, Castiel was the first person he called. He bent over backward for the man but was rewarded greatly for his loyalty. Castiel wasn’t in need of anything since his boss always padded his checks with extra money any time he went above and beyond the call of duty.

Friday started off as any other day of the work week. Castiel woke at five that morning and went for his morning run. After that, he hit the shower then stepped out, dried off, and dressed in a deep blue button-down that accentuated his eyes, a black tie, and black slacks. He slipped on his socks and shoes then walked over to the mirror. He ran a hand through his perpetual sex hair that never stayed down. Deciding he looked presentable, he grabbed his cell phone and keys and headed out the door.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, he arrived at work, parked his car in his assigned space and headed inside. Castiel said good morning to the front receptionist and then went up to the tenth floor. He headed into the executive lounge that he had access to so he could make Mr. Winchester’s coffee. He grabbed one of the disposable cups and poured the steaming liquid inside, added two scoops of cream and one sugar. Once he fastened on a lid, he walked out of the lounge and down the hallway to his boss’ office. Castiel knocked twice and opened the door. Mr. Winchester was on his Bluetooth with clients already. He looked up from his desk, gave Castiel a lazy smile and motioned for Castiel to sit down. Castiel placed Mr. Winchester’s coffee on his desk and sat down in the seat in front of it. He crossed his legs and patiently waited until Dean was off the phone.

“Yes, Mr. Hamilton. I’ll have my assistant send an email to you with all the details. We look forward to your business. Thank you for considering us. You have a good day.” Mr. Winchester hung up the phone and grabbed his coffee. He took a long sip and leaned back.  A soft moan escaped and he closed his eyes. “Just the way I like it. You’re so good to me, Castiel.” Mr. Winchester opened his eyes and looked over at Castiel as he placed the coffee back on the desk. “So I’m sure you followed that call. I’ve written down the details of the email to send. I have a presentation today if you could set that up for me. Also, I have a lunch meeting with a new client. I will need the boardroom set up and lunch catered.”

Castiel nodded, “I set up boardroom one yesterday in advance for your presentation. Everything you need is ready to go. I’ll get boardroom two ready to go and I’ll call Buca di Beppo’s for lunch.”

Mr. Winchester lifted the coffee and took another sip. “I had a craving for Italian food. Good call, Castiel. You know me so well.”

The praise made Castiel blush and a huge smile crossed his face. “That is my job, to keep you happy.”

Dean licked his lips and smiled. “Those are dangerous words, Castiel.”

Castiel felt his pulse quicken. If anyone else had said that it wouldn’t have had such an effect on him, but truthfully the air of dominance that surrounded Mr. Winchester had a pull on him. His boss was gorgeous from the freckles that spattered across his nose and cheeks, his deep green eyes, to his pink plush lips. More than once Castiel had fantasized about running his hands through his boss’ short brown hair that was always styled perfectly.

Their eyes locked in a long gaze and finally, Castiel found his voice again. “Will there be anything else, Mr. Winchester?”

His boss didn’t answer just shook his head no and smiled again. Castiel stood up and made his way to the door.

* * *

The call came at eight that night. It didn’t surprise Castiel in the least.

“Mr. Winchester?”

“Castiel, I’m sorry to call you so late. I left the office in a rush and left some reports on my desk that need to be finished. Would you be able to pick those up for me and bring them to my house?”

“Of course, I’ll be there in about an hour,” Castiel replied. After their goodbyes, he hung up and looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a black Henley and faded blue jeans. Castiel decided he looked fine and slipped his tennis shoes on.

***

An hour later on the dot, Castiel stopped out in front of the gates of the Winchester estate. He punched in the gate code and waited for it to open. As soon as he was able, he drove up the driveway and parked in front of the mansion. Castiel was always in awe of the place each time he visited. As he stepped out of his car, a loud clap of thunder roared in the distance, the sky light up with streaks of lightening. Castiel walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. After about five minutes, the door was opened by a maid, Rosalyn, and he was ushered inside.

When the door closed, Castiel looked in front of him and watched his boss descend the stairs. Mr. Winchester was still wearing the clothes from earlier that day. However his hunter green button down was un-tucked, the tie was gone, the top four buttons were undone, his belt was gone, his feet were bare, and his hair looked like someone ran their fingers through it. The image made Castiel’s mouth go dry and he had to force himself to speak.

“I have the reports you needed, Mr. Winchester,” he said and willed his voice not to waver.

 The other man gave Castiel a slow smile. “Call me Dean. Have you eaten, Cas? May I call you Cas?”

 Castiel nodded, “Yes, of course, Mr.. err, Dean. And yes I’ve eaten already.”

“Good. Good. Well, would you like a drink? There is a shit storm coming and I would rather you not be out in it on account of me.”

Castiel nodded and Dean placed a hand on the small of Castiel’s back and showed him to the lounge room.

***

Dean and Castiel were sitting side by side on a very plush black leather couch. Dean had just refilled their glasses of whiskey. For the past hour, while rain poured outside they talked about their lives. Dean spoke of his family history and owning half the company, but wanting to remain only the director of the department. His brother Sam controlled the other half. He asked Castiel about his family and what his ambitions are in life. Castiel found it easy to talk to Dean. He told Dean that his dream was to be a writer one day. Maybe travel the world and find inspiration in different places.

Castiel looked around at the room. Everything was done in black and whites. There was a large flat-screen TV on one wall and large collections of DVDs under it. To the right of him was a long white chaise lounge. To the left were floor to ceiling bookshelves full of books. There was meticulous order to everything in the room.

Feeling a little bold after his second drink, Castiel relaxed and asked the question that had been burning in his mind. “So if I may ask, is there a Mrs. Winchester?”

Dean laughed and leaned back against the couch. He was turned facing Cas. His right leg pulled up on the couch and would brush against Cas when Dean would move. “No, there isn’t a  _Mister_ Winchester.”

Castiel reached and rubbed the back of his neck, a blush creeping across his face. “Oh…  _oh_. Well…”

Dean threw his head back in a full body laugh.

Castiel tilted his head to the left and smiled. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all, Cas. But to answer your other question I know that you’re thinking, I don’t have a boyfriend either.”

Apparently, Dean could read Castiel like an open book. Because that was a question he wanted to ask but didn’t feel it was appropriate. “Why not,” Castiel asked.

Dean sat up a straighter. “I’ll be honest there is someone I’ve had my eye for quite some time now.”  He smiled and ran a hand through his hair then moved a little closer. “I’ve never made a move on this person because he is an employee of mine. I never cross that line. But with him, I feel I can’t hold back.”

“Who,” Castiel asked before he could stop himself.

Dean looked Castiel straight in the eyes and without hesitation said, “You, Cas.” He reached out and placed a hand on Castiel’s left cheek. “Since you walked into my office the first day I’ve felt drawn to you. I tried to ignore it. I never wanted to put you in a position where you felt you had to do anything. Then I found reasons to call you so I could be around you more. I’ll be honest I do want to see where this could go. But I want to make it perfectly clear that if we cross that line or not, it will never affect your job.”

Castiel’s heart jumped and his pulse started racing. He couldn’t find words to speak so instead he leaned into Dean’s touch and nodded. Castiel felt like he had to be dreaming. This was too good to be true. His brain screamed to stop and think it over, but he trusted Dean.

“Because my desires are unconventional, I have to know, is this something you want?”

Again, Castiel just nodded. Dean smiled then said, “Use your words, Castiel.”

“Yes.” It was just above a whisper, but Dean heard it and his breathing hitched. He leaned forward and brushed their lips together.

Castiel let out a moan his head swam with desire. His jeans were suddenly too tight. He was a twenty-five-year-old man and he popped a boner from just one kiss. Dean’s hands found their way to Castiel’s hair and he deepened the kiss. Castiel’s eyes shut and he lost himself to the feeling of Dean’s tongue running over his. Dean broke the kiss, stood up and reached for Castiel’s hand. When he felt Castiel’s hand in his he smiled and led Castiel into the foyer. At the bottom of the stairs, Dean stopped and looked into the other man’s blue eyes almost like asking again if Castiel was sure.

“Show me, Dean,” Castiel said. Dean smiled and continued up the stairs they turned left and went up another set of stairs. Castiel’s hand was still in Dean’s and he followed Dean down to the fourth door on the right. Dean opened the door into the master bedroom. The color scheme for the room was much the same as the lounge with blacks and whites. The difference was there were splashes of red. In the middle of the room was a king size four-poster bed made of painted black wood. The bedspread was a vibrant red. There were back night stands on each side with lamps that had red shades.

Dean pulled Castiel in the room and kicked the door closed with his foot. He turned around and his hands immediately flew to the hem of Castiel’s shirt. Dean yanked it up and over Castiel’s head and threw it. He stood back and ran his eyes over Castiel’s bare chest. He groaned, “So beautiful for me, Cas.” Dean moved into Castiel’s space and picked him up, crashing their lips together. He bit at Castiel’s bottom lips and growled when he heard Castiel moan in response.  Dean grabbed Castiel’s thighs, turned them around and walked to the bed. When Dean’s knees hit the edge of the bed he laid Castiel down. His ran his hands over Castiel’s chest and worked their way down to unbutton Castiel’s jeans. Dean locked his green eyes on Castiel’s blues. He unzipped the jeans and pulled them off along with Castiel’s boxers.

Dean threw them off to the side, stepped back, and ripped his shirt off the rest of the way, buttons flying off in every direction. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off with his boxers never breaking his eye contact with Castiel. Castiel’s breathing hitched at the sight. Dean backed up and switched on the lamp on the left table. He flipped off the main light and the room was washed in a dim red. Dean opened a drawer and pulled out a condom and lube and a blindfold. He set it on the right side of Castiel. The he crawled up the bed and straddled Castiel’s hips. Dean leaned forward and captured Castiel’s lips with his own. His tongue ran across Castiel’s lips, “Open for me,” he breathed out. Castiel didn’t have to be told twice. He opened for Dean and his tongue ran slowly across Dean’s making the man above him moan.

Dean pulled back a little and Castiel tried to chase his lips which made him chuckle. “Eager are we,” Dean asked and kissed down Castiel’s jaw. He moved up to Castiel’s left ear and spoke in a whisper. “Submit to me, Castiel, and I’ll show you a world of pleasure you never even knew existed. I’ll awaken your body to feel things you’ll never forget.” He kissed his way down Castiel’s neck, across his clavicle, biting along the way. He ran his tongue up the right side of Castiel’s neck and spoke in his ear, “But tonight I’m going to worship your body.”

Castiel writhed underneath Dean and moaned. He clawed at Dean’s arms.  “Do you want that Cas?” Castiel tried to form words and finally his brain kicked in. “Yes. Yes. Please, Dean. I want you.”

“Patience, my pet,” Dean growled and reached for a blindfold. He looked at Castiel, “You have to trust that I would never do anything to hurt you, Cas. Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” was the only response Castiel could manage.

Dean placed the blindfold over Castiel’s eyes and then reached for the lube. He moved to the back and sat on the bed, pushed Castiel’s legs up as he coated his fingers with lube. Dean circled the pad of his finger against Castiel’s ass coating it well and then pushed a finger in past the tight ring of muscle.

“Oh fuck, Dean.” Castiel panted. Dean worked his finger in and out. When he felt Castiel open more, he added a second finger. Dean leaned forward while moving his fingers inside Castiel and hit his prostate. At the same time, he bit the inside of Castiel’s thigh.

“Fuck. Dean, please, more.” Castiel screamed out.

Dean moaned and hit Castiel’s prostate again. “You’re so good for me. I love hearing you beg.” Dean quickly added a third finger and twisted them around. Castiel bucked his hips.

“Dean… oh… fuck… me please,” Castiel said through moans. Dean removed his fingers and chuckled when Castiel whimpered. He sat up on his heels and felt for the lube and condom, ripped it open with his teeth. Dean rolled it over his cock and poured lube in his hand then coated his length with it. He repositioned himself between Castiel’s legs, putting his right arm on the side of Castiel and held his weight on it. He grabbed his cock, lined up, and pushed inside past the tight muscle slowly.  He stopped allowing Castiel’s body to adjust to his size. When Castiel nodded, Dean pushed deeper inside until he bottomed out.

“Uh… so tight for me, Cas.”

Dean listened to Castiel’s breathing for any sign to stop.

“More, Dean, please I need more.”

“Shhh, Cas. No talking, no thinking, just feel.”

With that, Dean gripped Cas’ hips and pulled back and thrust in harder. Cas’ back arched, he had never felt a sensation quite like what he was feeling at that moment. Dean rolled his hips to change his angle and the next thrust ran over Castiel’s prostate. Dean watched Castiel’s body shake in pleasure and come apart under him.

“That’s right, my pet, just feel every thrust inside your beautiful tight body pushing you over the edge.”

Dean’s thrusts became hard and more erratic. The moans and whimpers coming from Castiel let Dean know he was close to the edge. He didn’t hold back any longer. Every thrust in hit Castiel’s sweet spot.

“Come for me, Castiel,” Dean said in a commanding voice. Those words are what sent Castiel over the edge. His back came off the bed and he dug his nails into Dean’s back. Watching Castiel come drove Dean over the edge himself. Two more thrusts and he came with Castiel’s name on his lips. Dean collapsed on top of Castiel. He reached up and pulled the blindfold off. Dean crushed their lips together and kissed Castiel deep.

Dean broke the kiss, “So good for me, Cas. You were so good. Watching you come drove me crazy,” he panted. Then he pulled himself out and rolled off the side of the bed. He removed the condom, tied it off and tossed it in the trash. Dean walked into the bathroom that was connected to the master bedroom and grabbed a washcloth. He wet it and went back to Castiel. Dean ran his finger in the come on Castiel’s stomach and brought it up to his lips and into his mouth. Dean smiled at Castiel.

“Mmm, you taste good,” Dean said as he ran the washcloth over Castiel’s body. Once he was clean, Dean crawled back up on the bed. He motioned for Castiel to lay by him.  Castiel curled up against Dean’s side as Dean pulled the covers over them. He leaned over, turned off the light, and settled in next to Castiel.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“You said your desires are unconventional. What did you mean by that,” Castiel asked.

Dean laughed and ran his hand through Castiel’s hair. “Maybe I’ll show you next time. If you’re ready that is. Let’s sleep.”

“Good night Dean.”

“Good night Cas.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is bondage in this along with a Dom/Sub relationship

It’s been three months since Castiel started seeing Dean outside of work on the regular. Dean Winchester, his boss. Castiel should feel wrong for it, but his mind kept blurring that fact. No matter how much Castiel has seen him is always thirsty for more. All Dean has to do is give him a call, send a text, or give him a look at work and Castiel drops everything for Dean.

It had taken Castiel two and a half months to convince Dean he was ready for more. That he wanted to fill every desire that Dean had. The rules were simple if you really think about it. Dean would describe a scene he wanted to play out. It was up to Castiel to agree to go along with it or not. Even though Dean was very dominating, he made it clear it had to be a mutual decision.

_“A dominant/submissive relationship is one of the most beautiful things in the world. You have to have complete trust in me as your Dom to bring you to your limit but not to overstep that line. Without trust, our relationship will not work. It can bring you the utmost pleasure to release control to someone else. But you have to understand that my role as your Dom is not only to be obeyed. It is also my job to make sure I take care of your needs as well. So I need your input on everything we do. I need to know how you feel, what you need. A safe word is crucial to ensure your safety. If you ever feel uncomfortable with a scene or you can no longer handle it, you must use your safe word to end the scene immediately. There is no punishment for using it.”_

 

_“Sub Drop is the emotional and physical effects of the release and drop of endorphins in the body after a scene. You can experience the physical aspects; the fatigue, sadness, aches and pains as you recover from an intense play session. You can even experience depression from it. Our communication and my aftercare for you are a very vital role in this relationship. You must communicate with me Castiel. Do you understand?”_

_“Yes, Dean.”_

* * *

Dean’s instructions in the text he sent were clear. 

 _Go straight to my house after work. Rosalyn has prepared a light dinner. After you eat, go to my room. Bring yourself to orgasm anyway you choose. Then shower and wait for me to get home._  

Castiel stood in Dean’s room waiting to see what scene they would play out tonight. He eyed a variety of vibrators that differed in size. The smallest would take nothing to fit inside him. Some were angled to stimulate the prostate. The largest was the width of Dean’s cock. When Castiel realized this was how Dean was going to prep him tonight a shiver ran down his spine. Castiel also noticed handcuffs, lube, a condom and a blindfold.

Goosebumps formed on Castiel’s skin. They had scened a few times but apparently tonight Dean was taking it up a notch. Castiel sits down on the edge of the bed and waited for Dean to get back from the gym. Dean had a routine three days a week to hit the gym after work. He told Castiel it was one way of relaxation.

Castiel hears Dean’s footsteps coming closer to the room. His heartbeat picks up. Dean walks in the room makes his way over to Castiel, reaches for his hand and smiles. He lifts Castiel’s hand up to his lips and presses a kiss there. Castiel let his eyes run down Dean’s body. Dean is in a maroon shirt, which was unbuttoned and hung open. Dean’s gorgeous tanned skin made Castiel’s mouth water. Dean had on a pair of faded jeans that were ripped at the knees and as usual, his feet were bare. He had obviously showered and changed before leaving the gym.

“I trust you followed my instructions, Cas?”

“I did.”

Dean still had a hold of Castiel’s hand. “Good. Very good, Cas. Now I’m sure you are wondering what I have in store for us tonight.”

Castiel nods his head in response.

“I’m going to see how many times I can bring you to the edge of orgasm. You won’t be allowed to come until I tell you to. So when you feel yourself at that point you must stop me by saying ‘sir please stop’. Do you consent to the activity?”

“Yes.”

 “What is your safe word, Cas?”

“Caelum.”

Dean nods and says, “Good. Now are you ready?”

“Yes.”

Dean steps back and arches an eyebrow at Castiel.

“Yes, sir.”

“That’s better, my pet, now strip. Do not break eye contact with me while doing it.” Dean dropped Castiel’s hand and stepped back.

“Yes, sir,” Castiel replies and stands up. He locks eyes with Dean as his hands move over each button of his shirt. He shrugs it off his shoulders and lets it fall to the floor. Castiel had already taken his shoes and socks off when he arrived so that was one less thing in the way. His hands unbutton his pants and tug the zipper down. He shimmies his hips as he pulls them down. Castiel was careful to keep his eyes on Dean. He let go and the pants fell and pooled around his feet. He kicked those to the side and waited.

Dean’s breathing hitches when he realized Castiel wasn’t wearing boxers.

“On the bed, lay on your back.”

Castiel didn’t have to be told twice. He crawls up the bed and lay on his back. As soon as Castiel was in a comfortable position Dean straddles him on the bed. He reaches back, grabs the blindfold, and handcuffs. Dean kisses Castiel softly and then puts the blindfold in place. Then he takes one of Castiel’s hands, places the cuff on, and secures it to the headboard. He repeats the same with Castiel’s other hand.

“Are those too tight, Cas?”

“No, sir.”

“Good. Now I’m going back downstairs to grab some water. I’ll be back.”

Castiel feels Dean move off him and hears him walk away from the room. It’s funny how your other senses are heightened when one of them is taken from you. It’s something Castiel never experienced before sleeping with Dean. Castiel clears his mind and listens to his breathing to relax. He feels like he is floating and it’s amazing. This time, Castiel didn’t so much hear Dean walk into the room as he felt his presence.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful for me, Cas,” Dean said as he made his way over to Cas. He crawls back up on the bed and grabs a pillow. Dean tells Castiel to move his hips up and places the pillow under him. When Castiel was in position Dean reaches for the smallest vibrator and lube. He pops the cap and puts enough lube on the toy. Dean moves it right over Castiel’s entrance.

Dean puts the slightest pressure on it and Castiel felt it slide in. In and out Dean sets up a slow tease. It’s not enough and Castiel rocks his body trying to get more. Dean immediately removes the toy and lubes up the next. This one is thicker and angled. When Dean pushes it inside Castiel, he switches it on. This forces a deep groan from Castiel’s throat. With a turn of Dean’ wrist, the toy hits Castiel’s prostate.

“Mmm…fuck.”

With every move in and out Dean hits that sweet spot making Castiel cry out. Castiel moves wrists against the restraints wanting to do nothing more than touch.

“Castiel,” Dean says in a tone that Castile knows means, ‘quit moving or I’ll stop’. He complies and Dean switches to a different toy once again. It’s driving Castiel crazy. This time, Dean takes Castiel’s cock in his hand and starts stroking in time with the movement of the toy.  Castiel feels his orgasm build up and can barely get his brain to function enough to say, “Sir, please stop.”

Dean pulls the vibe out and listens for Castiel’s breathing to even out. “What’s wrong, pet? Did you not like that? Well, let’s try something different shall we?”

Castiel feels Dean shift on the bed as another vibrator pushes inside at the same time Dean’s wet mouth on his cock.

“Fuck!” Castiel arches off the bed and can feel Dean hmm in pleasure around him. Dean slowly moves his mouth Castiel’s cock swirling his tongue around the head and then back down. With each pass, Dean quickens his pace with the toy. Castiel’s mind is on sensory overload and his body is covered in sweat. Castiel knows he the sound he is making is nothing short of pornographic, but he can’t find it in himself to give a damn. When he feels the edge of his orgasm coming he chokes out, “Please… fuck… sir, please stop.”

Dean gives Castiel a few minutes while listening to him breathe. He crawls up Castiel’s body and kisses him softly. “You’re doing so well my pet. You are so good for me.” Dean kisses down Castiel’s neck and bites where his shoulder. A loud moan erupts from Castiel’s throat. Dean kisses the bite and then trails his tongue down Castiel’s body, twirling his tongue over Castiel’s nipple. He sucks at the skin and works his way down lower. When Dean’s mouth trails lower around Castiel’s cock, he doesn’t touch it but he does get close enough that Castiel can feel his hot breath over it. The sensation makes Castiel buck his hips. Dean gives a low laugh and kisses Castiel’s inner thigh. Reaching over Dean grabs the last vibe and lubes it up.

“Now, my pet, be a good boy and come for me.” Dean slowly pushes the toy inside Castiel. Waits before pulling it back out. He switches it on and starts pushing it back in. When he pulls it out he slowly drags it across Castiel’s prostate. Castiel is shaking and his moans and words are jumbled together.

“Dean yes… fuck yes… like that… please… please don't stop.” Dean picks up the pace knowing full well that Castiel won’t last much longer. He twists the vibe’s speed control to the highest and zeros in on Castiel’s prostate. Castiel’s body arches off the bed and he yells out Dean’s name as the orgasm hits him hard. The sounds coming from Castiel makes Dean come in his pants. When both come down from their high Dean removes the toy and kisses his way back up Castiel’s body. He releases Castiel’s hands from the cuffs and takes off the blindfold. Dean kisses each wrist that is now red from Castiel moving them inside the cuffs. When Castiel opens his eyes Dean smiles at him.

“You are so good, babe. So good for me, Cas and so very beautiful.” Dean reaches for the water and holds it up to Castiel’s lips making sure he gets a healthy amount in him. Once he puts the bottle back on the table Dean gets off the bed and walks into the bathroom. He grabs a washrag and wets it. Back in the room, he cleans Castiel off.

He cleans up the toys off the bed and puts them off to the side to be washed later. Dean strips all his clothes off, runs the cloth over his body to clean himself off and crawls back in bed with Castiel. With Castiel’s help, Dean pulls the blanket out from under Castiel’s body. Castiel moves over to the middle of the bed to make room for Dean. Again, Dean reaches for the water and has Castiel drink the rest down. He turns off the lamp by the bed and once Castiel is in a comfortable position Dean curls his body against Castiel and drapes the sheet over them. Dean presses a kiss to the back of Castiel’s neck and wraps his arm around Castiel’s waist pulling closer.

“You’re amazing, Cas. You really are,” Dean whispers by Castiel’s ear.  

"What about you, Dean?"

"Don't worry about me Cas. Watching you got me off. You don't realize what you do to me."

Castiel hums and lets his eyes close, "Goodnight. Dean."

Dean smiles and kisses Castiel's neck again, "Goodnight, Cas."


End file.
